


All These Lights

by ellienightly



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellienightly/pseuds/ellienightly
Summary: When Astrid Hofferson signs on as manager of the "biggest band on the planet," she makes the move to Los Angeles, hoping to find solace from a former life in New York City. What she doesn't expect find is a new home and friendship with the band's members (Hiccup Haddock, Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, and Snotlout Jorgenson) and their families. What she definitely doesn't expect, is to find herself caught up in a devious plot to take down the music industry's record label powerhouse, Berkian Studios, owned by the one and only Stoick the Vast. When something unexpected happens on tour, the newly minted manager of Us Four must figure out how to balance her job with some unexpected feelings that come up along the way.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Mala, Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started writing almost three years ago, when I was a freshie who didn't even know how to type without looking at the keyboard. Luckily for that freshman, I learned how to type and write a good story (at least what I hope is a good story). This story is very close to my heart for so many reasons, and I hope it provides the comfort writing it gave me. Enjoy :)

"Damn airport security." Astrid winced as she checked her watch. She placed her shoes, backpack, and electronics on the conveyor belt, silently willing it to move faster.

It was typical to be stuck in airport security and running late for one's flight, but Astrid Hofferson was never late. That's part of what made her so good at her job; well, that and her uncanny ability to tell other people what to do.

Loud Managing Company plucked her right out of NYU's Public Relations program, way back when she was young, naïve, and saw the best in people. There was a new, up-and-coming artist, a girl, not much older than herself, who needed a manager _desperately._ Astrid signed on and in a few short years both her and her client had made names for themselves in both their respective industries. Her and Lady Mala quickly became the best of friends too, and that meant they worked well together.

Until they didn't.

And then Astrid found herself uprooting her life In New York and leaving her family and friends for the chance to manage someone far away from New York.

"Finally." She quickly slipped her shoes on and did an inventory of her belongings as she headed to the gate. 

"Just in time, Miss." The flight attendant smiled as he checked her ticket and motioned toward the tunnel. "Enjoy Los Angeles!" he called after her. 

As Astrid walked down the tunnel she heaved a sigh of relief. _Reputation's intact,_ she thought. 

She was on her way to meet her new clients, "the biggest band on the planet," or so her boss had said. He said he had been hoping to close this deal with this band because it was good money, but Astrid suspected his daughter's obsession with them served as another motivator.

She settled into her seat as the doors were being closed and opened the contract PDF sent to her by the label on her phone. It was the usual, although drastically different from Lady Mala's. 

Us Four. To Astrid they seemed like the next in line in the boyband trend, a trend she never bought into. _you need the change of scene, Astrid,_ she reminded herself. _besides, if there's anything boybands are known for, it's their looks._ She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me." A muffled voice said. 

Astrid looked up. "Yes?"

"48B? That's my seat." 

The voice came from a guy, scarf around the lower half of his face, and baseball cap low over his eyes.

Not suspicious at all.

"Yeah, I guess it is your seat." She stood and allowed him to sit. 

"So, what takes you from the Big Apple to the City of Angels?" He asked as she sat down again.

 _Great, one of those._ "Business." Astrid said shortly, with a forced smile. He seemed to get the message and didn't speak again until they were in the air.

After a few minutes in the air, he took the scarf and hat off, revealing brown hair, green eyes, and a small scar on his chin. 

Astrid could have sworn she saw him somewhere.

"So business?" He started.

"Sorry?"

"What kind of business?"

"Oh, uh..." Astrid considered her options: she could make something up about it being "classified", say it's personal, or family, or... "I'm meeting some clients." Or she could just tell him the truth. 

"Interesting."

"What about you?" Astrid pried. 

He sent her a look.

"What? I told you it's only fair you tell me."

He thought for a second, possibly having the same inner debate as Astrid had. "Business." He finally said.

"How specific." 

"I'm a client, meeting my new uh... lawyer." He said. 

"What exactly do you need a lawyer for?"

"Now that's personal." 

"I didn't mean to pry, habit I guess."

They spoke amicably until he put his hat back on and went to the restroom and returned to see Astrid sleeping. He carefully stepped over her and into his seat.

The flight attendant came by. "Can I get you two any– Oh my Thor."

 _Uh oh._ He thought.

"Are you–?"

"Yes, I am. But I really would like to keep that on the down low."

The flight attendant nodded, "I'm sorry it's just, I took my nephew to your concert last year at Radio City Music Hall. He loved it."

"I'm glad he enjoyed himself. What was his name?"

"Oh Charlie, his name is Charlie."

He took out a napkin, quickly scrawled a message, and signed it. "Well, tell Charlie that I hope I get to meet him someday."

"Oh thank you, Hiccup, thank you." The flight attendant took the note and tucked it in her pocket. She gave him a glass of water and moved on to the next row.

A few moments later she came on the speakers saying, "Attention. Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated until the captain deems it safe to move about the cabin again." 

Astrid woke up when the plane jerked. She looked around, "turbulence," she grumbled.

"You okay there, Miss Business?"

"Yeah just tired." After a few failed attempts to fall back asleep, she gave up and took out her phone and began absentmindedly scrolling through her Spotify. She settled on listening to Us Four, even though she would rather have jumped out of the plane without a parachute.

It wasn't like she had anything against boybands, just wasn't her cup of tea. 

When Us Four took over the world a couple years back, she had simply rolled her eyes and applauded when they won the awards and broke the records. But, if there was one thing she learned in all her years of management, it was that, while they might not be the best singers, boy bands sure make a lot of money for the right people.

Astrid shrugged that thought away. She swore she'd never take a client because of money, only because she loved her job. The pay doesn't hurt though.

She sighed as their most popular song started playing. Four chords, same progression, three part harmonies, verse-chorus-verse-chorus-bridge-chorus-end. 

She signed on to manage just another pop song.

Hiccup looked up from his book. "What's that face for?"

Astrid took an earbud out. "Excuse me?"

"You were making a face. Disappointment, with a shade of disgust, regret maybe."

"Oh, it's–it's nothing."

"It's your music, isn't it?"

Astrid sighed, again. She had three more hours on this wretched flight, might as well make a friend in LA. "Yeah my uh, boss, recommended me this band, so I thought I'd give them a try."

"What band is it?"

"Oh, you've probably never heard of them," Astrid started.

"You'd be surprised. Try me."

She hesitated a moment, because she still couldn't quite tell where she new this guy from. "I'm not at liberty to discuss the dealings of my, uh I mean you probably wouldn't like them anyway."

"Just try me."

"Fine... it's that band called Us Four."

"Oh," He replied, a hint of hurt in his voice. "Why don't you like them?"

"I never said I didn't like them. They're good, I guess, I just wish they'd stand out a bit more. I can tell they have potential, you know? They just need to tap into it." _A_ _nd that's where I come in_ , Astrid finished in her head. 

"Which song?"

She shot him a look. 

"What? I can be interested in boy bands too." 

"Well, if you really want to know, it's called Shellshocked." 

The guy next to her shook his head.

"No?"

"No." He grabbed her phone, and started scrolling through Us Four's music. "That one's okay, but you should listen to their second album first. Imperfect Harmony is much better than Follow the Leader. Trust me." 

She reluctantly put the ear buds on. A song started playing and, much to Astrid's surprise, she enjoyed it. "Okay, I admit it, maybe I misjudged them."

"Most people do." the guy gave the phone back and leaned over to look out the window. 

By the time the plane landed in at LAX, Astrid had listened to entirety of Us Four's discography and, she had to admit, they were pretty good. Not all the songs were incredible, but they had some hidden gems in their albums. The idea of managing them was growing on her, but of course she needed to meet them first. 

She suddenly felt bad for not even knowing what they looked like.

The brown haired guy next to her was pleased with himself. He had gotten her to listen to—like even—Us Four's music. A few times he could have sworn she smiled and hummed along or at least mouthed the words. 

By the time the plane landed, he worked up the courage to tell her who he was.

The flight attendant came on the speakers again. "Ladies and gentlemen you may now exit the plane. Thank you for flying with All American. Welcome to Los Angeles."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Astrid got up to leave. 

He quickly put the baseball cap on and pulled his sweatshirt hood over it. "Wait." He stopped her in the tunnel connecting the plane to the terminal.

"isn't it a little hot in LA for a hoodie?"

"When you live here for 25 years, you get used to it. But listen, if you're ever bored and need someone to talk to, or just wanna have fun, look me up."

"I never got your name." 

"What?"

"I can't look someone up if I don't know their name, can I?"

"No, you can't." He chuckled nervously. "Uh, well... my friends call me H." 

"What kind of search do I do with 'H'?"

He chuckled nervously again. "You'll be able to find me, trust me."

She extended her hand. "Okay then 'H' I'm Astrid." 

He shook it. "Nice to meet you, Astrid. I guess I'll be seeing you." 

"Yeah. I guess." 

He sighed as he watched her walk away, her blond ponytail swinging with the rhythm of her steps.

"Astrid. That sounds familiar." He walked the opposite direction from the gate she went. He tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, baseball cap covering his eyes, head down. But it was only a matter of time before a high pitched shriek rang out through the terminal.

"Hiccup!" 

And that was his cue. He strapped his backpack on tighter and ran for baggage claim. His driver met him at the street. "Who's bright idea was it for me to travel without security?" he asked once safely inside the car.

"I believe it was yours."

"Oh right." He recalled sheepishly, as the terminal disappeared in the distance.

Astrid on the other hand, was busy trying to find her luggage, well some of it. The rest was being shipped later that week. After what felt like forever, she made it out alive and found her welcome. 

"Ah, Miss Hofferson?" 

She nodded. 

"I am Eret Eretson, part of Us Four's management. I will be your assistant, anything you need."

"Thank you, Mr. Eretson. And please it's Astrid."

"No formalities then, please call me Eret. The car is this way." He picked up her luggage and led her to the car, a sleek, black Porsche with a black leather interior. 

"Nice car." She said as she got in and fastened her seatbelt. 

"Why thank you. You have one just as nice waiting at the studio." 

"Perks of managing 'the biggest band on the planet'?" Astrid laughed.

"It has its moments." Eret got in, fastened his own seatbelt and started the car.

The two drove in silence until they caught traffic, which, at rush hour, wasn't long. "I swear this is worst freeway in the country. Out of the way, you're in the wrong lane, you idiot!" He sounded the horn.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh. This was why she was glad she grew up in New York, even though the traffic there is arguably worse. "Road rage much?" 

"What? No. It's just this guy doesn't know how to drive." 

She laughed some more. Eret was fuming, it was funny to watch actually. "Now he's just stopped in the middle of the street. No, sir, there is no stop light. You don't need to stop." He practically yelled. 

"There's a stop sign, Eret."

"There's a reason it's called the 'California Rolling Stop' you know." 

"To be fair, I come from a place where stoplights and crosswalks are really only a suggestion."

"Then you'll fit right in here." 

Astrid watched as another car raced into their lane, just barely missing the front of their own car. 

Eret honked again. "Watch where you're going, this car probably costs more than your house."

Astrid laughed some more. "It's just traffic. You don't need to declare war." 

"Well, Miss New York, here in Los Angeles maybe I do." Eret laughed with her. 

After another hour of small talk and traffic, they finally reached the studio.

"Here we are, Berkian Studios, home of Us Four, the Wing Maidens, Dagur, and many more." He undid his seatbelt. "Let's go, we're going to be just on time."

"Good, because Astrid Hofferson, is never late." 

"So I've heard. You've got quite the reputation, you know. Practically famous yourself in the management business."

"Oh, please, I owe it to Mina. We both got our big break together."

"Mina?"

"Oh sorry, you would know her as Lady Mala. Mina is what her friends call her." 

"Right, you two had probably the best artist-manager relationship I've ever seen."

"So I've heard." She replied, trying not to let Eret know that was a touchy subject.

"Well, for the sake of this band I hope your reputation precedes you."

"So do I." Astrid followed Eret into the building up to the fifth floor. "Wow, this place is amazing." 

"Built from the ground up only a few years ago. When Us Four signed here, that's when the big bucks started coming in and more successful artists started working out of here." Eret said. "I guess we owe our big break to Us Four."

"Oh please, the Wing Maidens? Dagur? Absolute legends!" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I grew up with them."

"I thought I was the only one! Man, bands just aren't made the same anymore, are they?"

Astrid laughed. "Don't let them hear you say that."

"You're not disagreeing with me."

"No I'm not, but for the sake of both our jobs, let's keep that fact between us."

"Deal."

They walked a long hallway until they reached a door, it was white with black lettering reading _Us Four Management_. 

"Here we go." Astrid said, butterflies forming in her stomach. These boys would only be her second clients, she wasn't sure what to expect. 

Eret sensed her hesitation. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I've just never worked with a boy band. Or anyone else for that matter. I've only ever dealt with the drama that comes with a pop queen, not the princes. And this is LA. I love New York, but LA is like _the_ home of music and entertainment."

"Welcome to the big time, then. You've got this."

"You don't even know me."

"I know your work, and from what I can tell, the rest of us have our work cut out for us trying to keep up with you."

Astrid smiled at his encouraging words. "Thanks."

"Ready?" Eret asked.

Astrid nodded, "Let's meet the biggest boyband in history."

"Oh, one more thing. They don't like being called that, 'boyband'."

"What do they prefer 'man band'?"

Eret held back a laugh, "Just 'band.' If you need another moment, I can say you're in the bathroom or something."

"Is it that obvious?" 

Eret shook his head. "You've got this, just breathe and pretend they're regular 24-25 year olds."

"Well, I guess that's one thing in their favor then. We're the same age." She took a breath, "ready."

Eret walked in before her. "Hey guys, I would like to introduce your new manager, As—"

"Astrid?"


	2. coincidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! im proud of myself for getting this done in less than a month. enjoy!  
> ellie nightly x.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He knew that he recognized her name, but he thought she was a reporter or a blogger or something.

He remembered how much he liked talking to her and he liked the fact that she didn't know who he was, at least until now. She talked to him like a normal person, something he missed from before. The first time in a long time he felt like he could really like someone and of course she had be his _manager_. 

"Astrid?" Hiccup stood up from the couch. "You're Astrid _Hofferson_? The _manager_ Astrid Hofferson?"

"And you're Hiccup. _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_? The _famous singer_ Hiccup Horrendous Hadd- screw it it's too long. Why didn't you tell me? I knew I recogized you." Astrid crossed her arms.

"I wanted to but, you know better than anyone how that can change things."

Astrid knew he was right. 

Before she could respond, another guy, this one with black hair and blue eyes cut in. "You two know each other?" 

"Sort of." Hiccup said.

Everyone's gaze shifted from Hiccup to Astrid.

"We met on the plane." she said quickly.

"Well then, introduce me to this beauty." Snotlout nudged Hiccup.

"Shut up, Snotlout. She's way out of your league." Someone else spoke up. "Besides it's obvious Hiccup has a thing for her."

"Tuffnut!!!" Hiccup practically shrieked, turning pink.

"Tuff, please." A fourth person spoke up. 

"Oh come on, Fishlegs."

The group went on bickering so loudly they didn't notice the door open. A man with a bushy red beard walked in.

"Astrid, it is an absolute honor to finally meet you." 

"Stoick, I presume."

"Guilty." He smiled warmly. "I'm so glad you're here, you know. I was so worried when the last manager well... it was Eret here who suggested we move on from the company we had to yours."

"Well, when I heard that _the_ Astrid Hofferson was in between clients I knew we had to at least try. You worked wonders for Lady Mala, and I knew that if anyone could whip these boys into shape, it'd be you."

"You're too kind, and really she was already talented when I met her she just needed a push." 

"You certainly were the right push for her, hopefully for these guys too." Stoick added. His phone started ringing and when he read the name he winced and said, "I need to take this. Investors." He walked out of the room speaking a stale greeting into the phone.

"Do you want to get started?" Eret asked.

"I'd like to wait for Stoick, but I guess we can." Astrid set her bag down on a nearby chair.

"So, Astrid right?" Snotlout interrupted. "You're new to Los Angeles and well, I've lived here for quite some time now, so if you ever need a tour you know where to find me."

"Back off, Snotlout. Let her do her job." Eret stepped into the space between him and Astrid.

"Watch yourself, Son of Eret." He huffed.

"Are they always like this?" She asked Eret.

"Yeah, pretty much." He answered.

"How do they get anything done with all this arguing?"

"You've really never dealt with groups before, have you?" 

Astrid shrugged. "Not directly. Why Don't We toured with Mina for a few months but I never really had the pleasure of seeing their management in action." 

"Well, welcome to the world of bands." Eret smiled.

"Could you tell me what happened to the last manager?" Astrid asked. "Just curious."

"Sorry, we uh, we're not allowed to. Legal reasons, nondisclosures, you know how that goes." 

Astrid did know how that worked. She nodded her head in reluctant agreement. "So is there any reason I should be worried about them killing me in my sleep?"

"Not if you keep your doors locked." 

"That was a joke right?"

Eret's face stayed serious for a moment, then he burst into laughter. "Yes it was a joke."

Astrid laughed in relief.

Hiccup, who was sitting between Tuffnut and Snotlout who were deep in an argument about puff pastry, noticed Astrid across the room. She was laughing at something Eret said, and for some reason he didn't like that. He pushed his friends off of him and made for his managers.

"What are we laughing about?" Hiccup asked.

"You." Eret responded.

Hiccup's face soured for a moment. "I didn't think I was that funny."

"Neither did I."

Astrid, caught in the middle of the icy gazes of her new client and assistant, pushed them apart and said, "Eret, I seem to have forgotten my iPad in your car, can you do me a favour and bring it? I have the contracts in there."

Eret smiled smugly. "Of course, I'll be right back." He left the room, saluting the others as he went.

After a moment, Hiccup realized something. "Wait, the one and only Astrid flipping Hofferson forgot something in her car?"

"I have my moments." She shrugged and proceeded to open her bag and produce her iPad. She glanced at her clients who had moved on from arguing about puff pastry to their new album. Astrid noticed that this argument felt real, not like the banter they previously shared about pastry recipes. "Hiccup?"

"Yes?" He responded absentmindedly. His brain was stuck on the fact that she just said his name for the first time ever, to his face at least.

"Tell me about your friends."

"Well..." What could Hiccup say? That they argue more than a bitter married couple with no love left to give? That all of them have spoken about a hiatus more than once? That they can no longer write songs together because they can't agree on anything? That the amicability seen in pictures and interviews is only for the camera?

"Well?" Astrid egged him on.

"Well... we're like a family." Hiccup settled on that because it was true. Families get on each other's nerves right? 

"That's it?"

"No, no um, we each bring something to the band, an instrument, songwriting skills, personality, etcetera."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uh take Snotlout for example. That one," he pointed to his cousin who looked just about read to throw a punch at Tuffnut, "he's my cousin. He's interesting and it takes a bit to warm up to him but, once you get to know him... he's a really incredible guy." He then pointed to Tuffnut, who looked equally as agitated. "That's Tuffnut Thorston, or just Tuff. He's a bit of a nut, but he is genius in his own way. Sometimes it seems like he's the only one who can still be himself."

Astrid heard the hurt in Hiccup's voice, it was very subtle but she noticed it. She wrote the observation off as an occupational hazard, but made a note to ask about it later. "So I take it that he's Fishlegs." She motioned toward the final member of Us Four, who seemed to be trying to restore the peace.

"You would be correct. Fishlegs Ingerman. He's like our dad in a way. He somehow manages to keep us in check and those two out of jail." He pointed to Tuffnut and Snotlout who were now wrestling on the ground. "He's quite the romantic, you know. Got a lot of love to give, which makes him the best songwriter 

"Get off me, Tuff. Fishface, tell him to get off." Snotlout was pinned under Tuffnut.

"Tuff, get off him." Fishlegs said passively. "Save your energy for something more important." For the first time, Astrid heard him speak; and, to her surprise, Tuffnut listened.

"Fine. But I'll get him later." Tuffnut said.

Astrid watched as Fishlegs resumed scrolling through his phone, Snotlout and Tuffnut did the same, both in their respective corners of the couch. "What about you? Where do you fit in this 'family'?" She asked Hiccup.

"I, I don't know where I fit in. Somedays I imagine myself as the leader." He said.

"Somedays?" Astrid inquired.

"In your dreams, Hiccup." Snotlout interjected.

"Snotlout, please, not now." Hiccup's tone was not teasing but rather pleading.

Snotlout seemed to get the message.

Astrid looked around at her clients. It was true that she hadn't really dealt with group acts like this, but even she, in her limited experience, knew that something wasn't right. She suddenly realized why Stoick and Eret wanted someone with her reputation; Astrid wasn't hired to manage a boy band, she was hired to save them.

In an effort to break the tension she started her meeting.

"So, I was going to wait for Stoick and Eret but I think we can get started now." 

All the guys put their phones down and gave her their attention. She felt the atmosphere shift from unspoken tension to a general feeling of losing interest.

"Um, I'm Astrid Hofferson, your new manager. You're about to tour your second album, _Imperfect Harmony_.From here on out, it's on my terms."

she was met with silence.

"So here's how it's gonna go. First thing's first, the public. I don't know, and it sounds like I'll never know, what exactly happened to my predecessor, but that's not really my concern. I assume you have a social media team, whom I'll meet tomorrow I assume. I want to know, though, is there any reason that your public images are tarnished? Any cleaning up I need to do can be done easy before the official start of tour next Friday."

More silence.

One of the rules Astrid always had for herself was to never waiver in her approach with clients. She was cutthroat, strict, but she had to be to manage the queen of pop. Break-ups, relationship rumors; the natural difference between women and men and how they're treated in the industry definitely didn't make it easier. She found herself missing her former client and the world of pain and legal trouble she narrowly escaped from. _these people aren't the queen of pop_ , she reminded herself. _maybe you should go easy on them, they are on the verge of a breakup after all._

And so Astrid broke rule number one: Never go easy on your client.

"Look, I know you guys are struggling, okay. You don't have to hide it from me. And I don't want to tell you that you need to save face for your fans. I'm not the kind of manager who controls everything about you, nor do I want to be. We don't even have to talk tour today, okay, just promise you won't save face with me. I like to think of this," she gestured between her and the guys, "as a partnership, and partnerships don't work unless all parties involved are willing to participate. You can trust me with whatever it is you think is so insurmountable you can't recover from it. This relationship will not work if you give me the same fake smiles you give your fans." 

Astrid noticed the difference in the guy's faces.

"Your contract is for ten years. It's currently year three. You guys are an inspiration for so many people. All I'm asking is that you try. If not for me, than for your fans and your families. I will do everything I can to make this bearable. I promise you."

All of their faces softened at her words. It suddenly became obvious to her that they had been victims of bad management, for only a manager could drive them apart in such a way.

Astrid made a mental note to ask Stoick about it later.

Hiccup was the first to speak. "Thank you, Astrid."

The others nodded and muttered agreements.

"Now, let's get down to business, eh?" She sighed in relief. "Back to the whole public image thing... obviously the less the so-called reporters have to write about you the better, so I run a tight ship. Usually I'd say that if you step even a hair out of line I bench you but, given the situation, I'll work with you instead. I gotta ask though, any girlfriends? or boyfriends I don't know or relationships in general?"

"Not for me." Snotlout said. "Although Fishlegs and Snotlout have a thing for Ruffnut. And Hiccup well, he seems to be dating someone new every week."

"Ruff's my sister. The other nut." Tuff added. "She'll be in town next week. You can meet her then, she's coming to see us off."

"Good to know, good to know..." Astrid said making a note to remind herself not to act like an idiot when she met Ruffnut Thorston. "And Hiccup–"

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied quickly.

"Okay. I guess that's that then." Astrid said. "I know you've been in tour rehearsals so, how's that going?"

When her question was met with silence she considered it answered. 

"Right then, I'll pop in on your rehearsal tomorrow, just to see. What time is it at?"

"11 at the forum." Came Hiccup's quiet reply.

She nodded and wrote that down. She went on writing notes in her planner muttering what she was writing, not loud but loud enough for Hiccup to hear. "I'll take an inventory of equipment, meet your sound team, security I assume will also be there, maybe I'll get to see Carl again."

Hiccup watched as Astrid made a to-do list, still marveling at the fact that a manager could be _this_ attractive, not that he didn't think attractive people couldn't be managers, and he wasn't necessarily _attracted_ to her, he just... wasn't blind. 

It was at this moment Eret reappeared with Stoick right behind him.

"I see you took the liberty of beginning." Stoick commented.

"Yes, I apologise. I just felt it was a good time to start before it got too late." Astrid replied, hoping he understood what she was referring to.

He seemed to pick up on it and nodded saying, "Well then, don't let us stop you."

"Okay well, we were just discussing tour rehearsals. I figured I'd stop by tomorrow and see how it was going, maybe meet some more of the crew."

"That's a great idea, I'll be there so I can introduce you." Eret piped up.

"Great." Astrid scribbled a quick note of that. 

The meeting continued for another hour or so, covering many topics from their first tour to the creation of their second album. It consisted mostly of Astrid asking questions and either one of the guys answering quietly, or not at all. 

When they had finished, Hiccup offered to walk her to her car. 

"Thank you, Hiccup but I think I can make the walk."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you walk alone at night?"

"I don't need some sort of hero or protector, if that's what you're implying."

"That's not what I meant, I just meant... I don't know what I meant. But I want to, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to. I mean, I want to walk with you to your car because I've come to like your company?"

Astrid smiled, wondering why seeing her client so flustered made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. "That's alright, Hiccup. I know what you meant, but I need to speak to your father actually."

"Oh," Hiccup was disappointed. "What about?"

"Nothing bad, and not you, just... business."

"How specific." 

"I do want to talk to you, though." The words came spilling out before Astrid could stop them.

"Oh? What about?"

Before she could come up with a answer she saw Stoick beckon her over. "I guess you'll have to wait and see." She patted him on the arm as she went.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" He asked as she walked away.

"Yes, you will." She turned and offered him a smile.

Hiccup walked out of the building into the warm spring night. 

"I can see what you took a shine to her, Hiccup." Fishlegs was waiting for him at his car.

"Thanks?" 

"Come on, you know the rules."

"There are no rules in that department, Fishlegs."

"And you would know that how?"

"Even if I was interested, she's-she's too professional for that."

"Hmm, I'm sure she also has standards."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and unlocked his car. "I'd quit while I'm ahead if I were you, especially if I still want that ride home."

Fishlegs got in the car after his friend. "Admit it, you love me."

Hiccup gave an odd look as he started the car. "I knew there was a reason you're my best friend."

**\- - -**

"Stoick, can I ask you a question?"

"Why of course. What is it you'd like to know?"

"I want to know about their previous management. I don't want to know the details of my predecessor's departure, I just..." Astrid sighed. "I noticed that the band is having some issues, and I may not have any experience with bands but I know that only a manager or a parent can... damage an artist that badly. I guess I just want to know if they were mistreated in any way?"

"Astrid, I don't think-"

"With all due respect, I have seen what happens when an artist's management is only interested in what they can get out of it. I made a promise to never be that kind of manager, but, Stoick, these guys are on the verge of breaking up. They could barely look at each other when they weren't arguing. From what I can tell, they used to be the best of friends and I just want to know what happened."

The man across the desk thought for a moment. What could he say about this? "There were... whispers, rumors really about the previous head manager having a bit of a temper. I personally don't believe it ever got physical, but words can be more hurtful than a punch to the face."

Astrid nodded slowly, taking in this information. "Oh, wow, I had no idea."

"Not many people do." 

They sat in a contemplative silence. 

"Go home, Astrid. Get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Thank you again, Stoick, for the opportunity."

"Think nothing of it, my dear. If anything we should be thanking you."

She nodded and made for the door. Just before leaving she turned and said, "I promise to work with them. I may not be a professional counsellor, but I can see that under all the masks there's something incredible. I won't be that kind of manager, I promise you like I promised myself and my mother."

Then she walked out the door, leaving a pensive Stoick in his chair.

**\- - -**

Astrid drove to her cousin's apartment, only a forty minute drive with minimal traffic. When she got out of the car, she couldn't help but notice that the building was rather old. It was made of brick and it resembled early 20th century architecture. Her cousin met her at the door.

"Astrid!" A mess of black har pounced on her.

"Heather!" Astrid hugged her back. "It's been how long?"

"Too long. Let's get you upstairs." They made the short trek to the second floor.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Of course that's what family is for." The girl closed the door after letting the both of them in. "And besides, it's been way too long since I've had a proper girl friend around here."

"You're apartment's beautiful"

"Thank you, and here, this is your key to the apartment, and to the building." Heather handed her cousin two keys.

"Thanks." 

"Ooh! Let me give you the tour!" She dragged Astrid down the hallway. "That was the kitchen and living room. Your room is the last door down the hallway, the bathroom is this second one, and that first one is mine."

Astrid opened the door to her room. "Wow, this is nice." She admired the vintage furniture and light green-beige color scheme.

"Yep, and it's all yours as long as you want it."

Astrid set her bags down in front of the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Heather asked.

Astrid suddenly realised she hadn't eaten since before her flight. "I could eat."

Within thirty minutes, the two girls were sitting on the couch eating the best Italian food Astrid had in a while.

"So how was it?" Heather asked between bites.

"Complicated."

"How so?"

"Well, first of all, I sat next to one of them on the plane over here, and I unknowingly told him how much I hated their music. Then I get to meet them and I find out they are on the verge of breaking up, and they were mistreated by their previous manager."

"That is complicated; you sound like you either need a night out or coffee."

"Heather."

"Coffee it is then." She went into the kitchen and put a pot to brew.

Astrid got up to follow her. "Do you have any movies? I need to wind down, get my mind off the whole situation. Then I can figure out what to do."

"Yeah, of course, there's a remote on the cabinet. You can pick whatever you want, there's Netflix, Disney+, HBO."

Astrid went in search of the perfect movie to watch. She eventually settled on a movie called _Dragons Don't Mix with Love._ "What's this about?"

Heather walked into the living room with two mugs of coffee. "Don't be fooled by the title. It's about a boy who befriends an elusive dragon, trains it to not kill people, and changes his world, all while him and his lifelong crush fall for each other." She set the mugs down.

"How... interesting."

"Yeah, but everything is better with dragons." Heather shrugged and the two girls burst out laughing. "Can you imagine Hiccup riding a dragon though?" 

"I try not to _imagine_ my clients, Heather." Astrid commented. 

"Think about it, though; how ridiculous would it be?"

Astrid did think about it, trying to imagine her brown-haired client on the back of a giant, scaly creature. "You're right, it would be absolutely ridiculous."

"Lighten up, Astrid. Everything will be alright."

"Thanks, Heather."


	3. something special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three!!! enjoy :)

Astrid had almost forgotten how big the Forum really is. She walked into the lobby and took a deep breath, _the smell of live music_ , she smiled at the memories she had in that arena.

"Is that Astrid Hofferson?"

"That depends, is that Carl Matthis?" Astrid turned to see a familiar red-head coming her way. She embraced her friend. "It's been way too long."

"It has. I heard you're with Us Four now, how's that going?"

"You've been around their rehearsals longer than I have, you tell me."

"Well..." Before he could continue they heard yelling from the arena. "Let's go find out."

They walked to the main arena space and were greeted by the sound of bandmates arguing.

"I already told you, you're on the top harmony." Snotout yelled.

"We never discussed that!" Tuffnut screeched back.

"Like we never discussed the track list?"

"Yeah exactly like that." Tuffnut crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, Tuffnut, it's not that big of a deal." 

Hiccup and Fishlegs exchanged a look and backed away.

"Not that big of a deal?" Tuffnut looked furious. "You try working your butt off writing a song that's very personal to you, only to have it cut from the album. Or did I never even have a chance?"

"I don't have to try because I don't write bad songs."

"That's because you don't write songs, Snotlout. You just stand here, taking up space and oxygen, making money off our hard work." He motioned to himself, Fishlegs, and Hiccup.

Snotlout got up in Tuff's face and let his voice get dangerously low. "You don't know how hard I work for this band."

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Tuff gave his bandmate a look and stormed backstage.

Snotlout went in the opposite direction, all but steam coming out his ears.

Astrid walked onto the stage, stunned. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Fishlegs muttered. "I'm going to take that bathroom break now."

Hiccup nodded. 

"Hiccup?" 

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure." Hiccup had an expression Astrid couldn't read.

"Hiccup, this is Carl Matthis, the general manager of the forum."

"It's nice to meet you." Carl offered his hand.

Hiccup shook it. "You too."

"You guys sound great, you know. My daughter came by yesterday, absolutely loved it."

"Thanks, Carl. Will she be coming to see us on tour?"

"She will, LA night three."

"The closing show? Always fun." Astrid tried. "Let me know when she's here and I'll bring her backstage."

"Yeah, we'd love to have her." Hiccup added.

"Really? That's great. She'll be so happy."

"Matthis?"

Carl turned to see an employee. "I'm coming. Excuse me, duty calls." He left Hiccup and Astrid standing there alone.

"So, you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Come on, Hiccup." 

"I really don't want to talk about it Astrid." 

"Maybe Tuffnut will then." Astrid began to walk backstage.

"Astrid, wait."

"No, Hiccup. This is my job now, and you can't stop me from doing it." Astrid wandered around backstage until she found a black door with a label that read, _Tuffnut Thorston_. "Tuffnut?" She knocked quietly. "Tuffnut please let me in, I just want to talk to you."

"Come in." Came the reply.

Astrid poked her head in the door and saw Tuff sitting with his head down on the vanity. 

Tuffnut sat up as she pulled a chair close to the vanity. If he was honest, he didn't know how he felt. He always had respect for his bandmates, and he always said he would, but lately he and Snotlout were getting into it more often. How can he respect, let alone work with, someone who can't seem to respect him?

"I dropped by the studio earlier today." Astrid started. "Your sound team is lovely by the way. They played me some of your original demos," she paused, "even a few unreleased songs."

"Well, Hiccup and Fishlegs are incredible."

"Oh, yes they are talented songwriters, nobody is denying that. But you see, there was one song in particular that I _know_ they didn't write, they couldn't have written."

"You don't know that."

"Actually yes I do." Astrid sighed. "Tuffnut, I've seen some of the greatest artists write and record music right in front of me, and not one of them has the heart you do."

Tuffnut stared at her. 

" _Rough Landing_ , it was obvious really." Astrid laughed slightly. "You wrote such a beautiful song about you and your sister's relationship, it's a shame it didn't make it onto the album."

"That means a lot, Astrid, really, but it doesn't change anything."

"Then tell me what will help it change." 

He sighed. "Do you know how many of the songs in our entire two albums were written by me?"

"No."

"Three."

"And the rest?"

"All written by Hiccup, Fishlegs, or our other songwriters. That's three songs by me and the other twenty-two by them." Tuff paused. "Do you know how many songs I've written?"

Astrid shook her head.

"Over a hundred." 

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Tuffnut–"

"You don't need to be sorry, you just gotta do your job." 

"This is my job, so if you feel under-appreciated, or overlooked, or if you're unhappy it's my business too."

"Wow, way to make me feel better."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm used to being a bit... harsh I guess."

Tuffnut smiled, "It's okay, really. And you're right somedays that is how it feels to be me in this band. The media always portrayed me as the... lesser member of the band, and I guess eventually the others started seeing me that way too."

"Hey, look at me," Astrid tapped his arm to get his attention, "why haven't you told any of the others that?"

Tuff gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You can't expect Snotlout, or Hiccup, or Fishlegs, or even me, to understand what you're feeling if you don't tell us. Communication is the key to teamwork, especially in this line of work." Astrid's words were met with silence.

"You're right." Tuff finally said. He grabbed his phone from the table and made to leave. "Thank you, Astrid."

She smiled in return. "Of course, Tuffnut"

"Oh," He poked his head back in the door, "and it's 'Tuff'."

"Excuse me?"

"My friends, they call me Tuff."

"Okay, _Tuff_. Go get your friend back."

He nodded and left the room. 

Astrid sighed. She had her work cut out for her, especially if they were all as damaged as her friend here. _Friend_ , she laughed to herself, _what happened to 'strictly business'? Oh shut up,_ she told herself.

**\- - -**

"Okay, let's take it from the top." 

Astrid returned to the arena a few days later, the supposed last day of rehearsals. Even from her seat in a chair about twenty feet from the stage, she could see a difference. She smiled, reminding herself that she could in fact succeed.

"Astrid." 

She turned to see Eret coming her way.

"Eret. Where have you been?"

"Gathering the troops, of course." 

Approaching her was a group of people, people she assumed were the band's tour crew. She got up to meet them.

"Astrid, I would like to introduce Roger, the head of the tour crew."

"Roger, it's nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"You too, but everyone calls me 'Bucket'."

"Here is Leia, head of wardrobe. Sophie, head of makeup. Scott, head of social media. Eleanor, our head sound technician. And this is Xander, our liaison with the outside world."

Astrid nodded. "It's great to meet you all, and I know we're going to get on just fine."

Eret turned to them, "You're dismissed."

They all awkwardly looked at each other and walked away.

"I actually wanted to talk to them," Astrid looked after them and sighed, "never mind I can do it later." 

Eret sat on a chair next to Astrid's. "Talk to them? Oh that's my job, not yours."

"I can interact with the tour crew and staff if I want to."

"Right, of course."

Eret wondered what it was about Astrid that intrigued him. He watched her as she signed off on some form Leia brought her, budget stuff he figured. He knew she was smart, tough, resourceful, and kind-hearted. He knew her reputation, and he could see that it proceeded her. And of course he knew she was attractive, he wasn't blind after all. But he was intrigued for a different reason, and he knew it, he just couldn't figure out why.

"Eret?"

"Hm, yes?"

"Can you run these budget forms to accounting?" She handed him a blue folder.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'll get right on that." He smiled and added, "But you owe me," before leaving.

"Sure I do." 

"Astrid!" She turned to see Hiccup coming her way.

A smile broke out on her face. "Hiccup, how goes it?"

"We're just about done, but I came to ask, we're headed back to the studio later and were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Why the studio?"

"We're surprising Tuff with something, which reminds me, you kind of have to be there."

"Oh, _you're_ giving _me_ orders now."

"No, I meant," Hiccup looked around quickly for his friend. He sat down and whispered, "we're going to release _Rough Landing,_ and we need your help."

"Hmm, my first real duty as manager. I'm intrigued." Astrid couldn't help but let a smile erupt again. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great. We're meeting at seven." 

"It's nice to see you guys doing something special for him. He's been feeling a bit down."

"Yeah, he uh, he told us yesterday; said you encouraged him to talk to us."

"I'm just doing my job." Astrid smiled.

"Well, you're doing a hell of a job." Hiccup smiled too, noticing just how contagious Astrid's was. He suddenly realized how quickly her smile became one of his favourite things about her.

"Hiccup, what are you doing? This is not the time to be flirting with our overlord." Snotlout yelled into his microphone.

Hiccup yanked his in-ears out. "Thor, Snotlout, say it louder next time."

"What?"

"I said, 'say it louder next time', I don't think the Martians heard you."

"Well, get your but up here we still have two more songs to go through."

Hiccup sighed. "I gotta go, but, I'll see you later."

"Wait, Hiccup."

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can I bring someone?"

Hiccup's face fell ever so slightly. "Sure."

Astrid nodded, thinking of how happy her cousin would be.

**\- - -**

Astrid walked into the studio that evening, her cousin on her tail.

"Astrid! I can't believe you got me into a release party, for Us Four no less."

"Heather, it's the least I can do."

"Okay, but, this is exciting. Why aren't you excited?"

"I am excited, I've just been to so many release parties at this point. And besides, it's going to be ten of us, maybe. Nothing like a real release party."

"Well thanks for making me excited for nothing."

"You're not excited for nothing, these kinds of parties are the best ones. Just you and your clients, real bonding time."

"I feel special."

"You are special, and I promise that we'll go to a real release party as soon as I get an invite."

"Now that's why you're my favourite cousin."

Hiccup walked into the same studio hoping to see Astrid... and help his friend, of course. But she was bringing someone, did she have a boyfriend Hiccup didn't know about? Not that he cared, but he was curious.

"Hiccup, I want to introduce you to my cousin, Heather."

Hiccup all but sighed in relief. "Heather, it's great to meet you."

"So you're the famous Hiccup?"

"What? Not what you expected?" Hiccup smirked.

"No, not at all but, this is show business."

"I like her, Astrid."

"I wasn't looking for your approval, oh great Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

Heather poked her cousin, "I'm going to get a snack." She left their side, only to be stopped by a wall.

"Ow."

A wall that could talk. She looked up to see a person, a rather attractive person. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, thanks." 

"Here, let me help you up."

"Thank you...?"

"Fishlegs."

"Fishlegs Ingerman." Heather breathed.

"That's me."

"Sorry, I'm not some crazy fan. I'm Heather, Astird's cousin."

"Great to meet you, Heather." 

"Great to meet you, Fishlegs."

A huge smile broke out on both their faces.

"You see that?" Astrid nudged Hiccup.

"See what?"

"Nothing." She made a point to ask her cousin about it later. "Let's get started, eh?"

Hiccup nodded and commanded the room. "Everyone, we have a very special announcement to make. We called you here today because there is one of our own who has been hurting lately, and the unfortunate thing is that we are the ones who hurt him. So, Tuff, we want to make up for everything."

"We didn't know this is how you had been feeling, how we made you feel." Fishlegs added.

"We... I am so sorry, Tuff." Snotlout embraced his friend. "You're one of the best of us. And this is the least we can do."

Hiccup nodded to Astrid. Astrid rose and addressed the room. 

"Tuffnut, I know that I'm not a part of this obviously tight-knit family, but from the moment I heard _Rough Landing_ I knew it was one of those masterpieces the world needs to hear. So, in honor of your incredible talent and contribution to said family, I have arranged a single release for this very special song." 

Astrid typed something into a nearby computer. "So, if you will kindly open your Spotify or Apple accounts, I think you'll find this very special song available now on all platforms."

The room erupted in cheers. Tuffnut, who knew that his friends were planning something, would never have guessed this was it. Overjoyed, he hugged his bandmates and eventually made it to Astrid. "Thank you, so much." He whispered.

Astrid responded by hugging him tighter. "You're welcome."

"Now, let's eat."

**\- - -**

"Hey, Astrid."

She turned to see Hiccup.

"Hiccup? What's this about?"

"I wanted to thank you again for everything you've done for us."

Astrid was delighted. "I was just doing my job."

"You did more than your job. And Astrid, you are a part of this family. You earned your stripes tonight."

"Like I said, I'm just doing my job."

"No, you're doing so much more." Hiccup brought her win for a hug. "You're saving us." He said into her hair.

It was perfect, except for one thing. 

"SNOTLOUT!"

Snotlout and Tuffnut snickered as Hiccup and Astrid suddenly found themselves covered in whipped cream, slime, and silly string. 

"I liked this shirt." Hiccup muttered. "I'm going to kill you two." He flicked some of the mess in their direction.

They ran off, presumably to get away from the wrath of Hiccup, but not before taking a few pictures (for their wedding, as Fishlegs suggested).

"Now I think you're officially a part of this family. Ugh, I'm sorry," He exploded in laughter. "Astrid um, do you have a change of clothes?" 

"Why are you laughing?" Astrid said, joining him in his fit of giggles. "And yes I do have a change of clothes, at my cousin's." She wiped the whipped cream off her face and proceeded to throw it at Hiccup.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Eret asked coming up to them.

"Tuff and Snotlout happened." She rolled her eyes.

"Enough said." 

"Could you maybe get us song towels?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." Eret left, wondering whether he should have left them alone or not.

"Listen," Hiccup started, once Eret left. "I have a change of clothes you can use. In my car. If you'd like." 

"It's fine, I just need to clean up a bit."

"Nonsense, the party just got started, a party _you_ planned. I'd hate for you to miss it just to 'clean up a bit'."

Astrid opened her mouth. 

"I won't take no for a answer."

"Fine, Hiccup, if you insist."

"This way." He grabbed her hand and led her out a back door into the hallway.

Eret returned to find an empty room and a trail of goop leading out the back door. He knew he shouldn't have left them alone.

Hiccup led her through the beautiful corridors of Berkian Studios. It was a tall, circular building in the heart of Hollywood. The middle of the building was open all the way to the top, revealing the sky. Astrid looked over the edge of the railing encircling the second floor.

"Do you go there a lot?" She said. "It's obviously a common spot." She eyed the tables and chairs and benches scattered around the center area on the ground floor.

"Yeah, all of us do. It's a safe place for all us Berkian artists to sit around and talk, or sing, without worrying about fans or mobs." Hiccup said. "It's where I fell in love with music." He continued to show her the way to his car, which was, surprisingly, not a flashy sports car.

"Nice car. It's a vintage Camaro, isn't it?" Astrid studied the car. It was red and it sported a black stripe across its trunk, roof, and hood.

"Yep." Hiccup went to the trunk and took out a black bag. "Here. You learn after a while that you need to carry extra sets of clothes around those guys." He handed her the bag and grabbed a second one. "Then you learn to always cary extras for your extras."

"Thank you." She began to walk away when he stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait." He said.

"What?"

"You haven't read the terms and conditions of this little, em, agreement here." Hiccup leaned against his car and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

Astrid crossed her own arms. "Let's hear it." 

"Well, let's say I let you borrow my clothes. What can I possibly get in return?" 

"Not much, Hiccup. I already work for your dad, and you take orders from me."

"What happened to 'hearing me out'?"

"Get on with it then."

"Okay, well, let's say I let you borrow my clothes then... you and me stroll the City Walk say... Saturday night." He looked as smug as ever.

"What?" Astrid was surprised by his forward suggestion. And his smirk didn't help either. She had to admit that he wore the smirk a little too well, but he didn't need to know that.

"You heard me. You borrow the clothes, and since you need to return them to me, we can do that and have some fun. I did tell you to look me up if you want to have fun." His expression remained unmoved, but he was worried she'd say no. And it didn't help that she was soaked in gloop and her shirt was white. He kept himself from starring.

Astrid hummed in thought. She couldn't deny that she liked the idea of hanging out with him, but the public eye was something she couldn't forget. They hadn't really gotten a chance to talk since the plane. _He's probably going to go anyway, and it **is** my job to protect his image...one night couldn't hurt, right?_ Besides, what if this was her only chance? She said the word before she could talk herself out of it. "Fine."

"What?" Hiccup couldn't believe she actually said yes. She spent an awful long time thinking about it and he was sure she'd say no.

"I said 'fine'. I'll bring the clothes, you... plan it."

"What?" 

"You heard me." Astrid walked off, throwing what Hiccup could have sworn was a wink over her shoulder.

Up in the studio everyone stood crowded around the window. 

"What just happened?" Snotlout asked.

Stoick, a knowing smile on his face, said "Something special, Snotlout. Something special. Now, let's get away from the window before they notice we've been spying."


	4. butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :) I'll proofread later so mind the mistakes  
> edit: ( 1 feb) I changed a few things! I recommend re-reading at least the last bit of this chapter!

Hiccup wasn't sure how it all happened. One minute he was getting his makeup done, the next minute Astrid burst in the room and yanked him out of the chair.

"Astrid? What's going on?"

She didn't speak until she dropped him on the couch of Snotlout's dressing room. The other Us Four boys were in there along with Eret. Astrid stood before them, arms crossed. "Campfire. Now."

All of them spoke at once.

"Ah." She stopped them. "I need one explanation not five."

No one spoke. 

"Fine, I'll talk. You listen. I don't know what happened today, I don't even care because right now you need to get it together. You're going to be on national television in a matter of minutes and you decide that the best way to spend that time is to start a shouting match. You managed to embarrass your label, your families, your staff, and me in the span of ten minutes. So pray tell, what was so important that you couldn't have a civil discussion about it?"

Her question was met with silence. 

"You guys were surrounded by cameras. Cameras and you couldn't even try. Do you know what's going to happen when that footage gets out?" Astrid buried her face in her hands. "All hell is going to break loose and it's going to be my job to put it right back in its Thor-forsaken can. Don't you understand that your actions have _consequence_ s? I would think you of all people would see that every single step you take is nothing but money to those snakes, and yet you can't bother to watch your step."

"Astrid." Hiccup breathed, surprised at her sudden outburst. He sent a look toward Fishlegs, _what happened?_

Fishlegs just nodded his head toward Eret.

"So if I'm not going to get an explanation, and since I don't have enough energy to make you all regret the day your parents conceived you, I'm going to make sure that footage never gets anywhere near the internet." Astrid moved toward the door but stopped. "I suggest you all cry your rivers, build your bridges, and get over it in time to show the rest of the world that we're just one big happy family. You have five minutes." She slammed the door. 

"What the hell happened?" Hiccup asked after a moment.

"Son of Eret over here thought it'd be fun to change our setlist for today." Snotlout replied.

"Because you can't sing a song nobody has heard of."

"You're saying my song isn't good enough to be sung on tv?" Tuffnut put a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt."

"Okay guys, why don't we try being reasonable?" Fishlegs tried. 

"There's no reasoning with this one, Fishlegs." Snotlout spat. 

"Excuse me?" Eret was taken aback. "How am I unreasonable?"

"You changed today's setlist. You changed hotel arrangements for Rouge. You changed venues for our first meet and greet next week. All without Astrid's approval." Snotlout counted these things off.

"You're blaming me?"

"Absolutely." Snotlout answered.

"100%." Tuff added.

"How did you even find out about that?"

"Have you met our fans?" Fishlegs shrugged. "Sherlock Holmes wishes he was that good."

"Why are you even upset about this?" Eret shoved Snotlout out of his way. "You've never cared about this kind of thing before."

"Didn't have a reason to before." Hiccup said before he could stop himself.

"You mean Astrid? Your girlfriend? Sure, great reason to start caring about your career." 

"I have always cared about my career, Eret." Hiccup spat his name as if it was poison. "And Thor forbid I actually care about the well-being of another person." He paused, "you may have gotten off easy last time, but believe me, you will not be that lucky again." 

Eret sized him up and decided he need not be afraid of the boy in front him. "Watch yourself, Haddock. Or you might find that tonight's secret little rendezvous might not be so secret after all."

"Is that a threat?" Hiccup said darkly, although he was worried. If anyone found out about him taking Astrid out, as friends of course, it could, no would, spell disaster. They'd never be able to go out together in public again, not that they made it a regular habit. The only not work related outing he and Astrid had been on alone was a grocery trip Heather sent them on. Her exact words: _"bread, bananas, milk, and eggs. Nothing else, you hear?"_ Funny how the first thing the two of them did was go for the ice cream. 

"I don't think you want to find out." Eret turned on his heels and left the room throwing a, "Or do you?" over his shoulder, leaving a fuming Hiccup in his wake.

**\- - -**

"Thanks for the coffee." Astrid thanked Leia as she sat next to her. "I need it after the morning I've had. And thank you for listening."

"Of course, what are friends for? I could tell you needed it."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the best head of hair and makeup like ever?"

"Well, I'm no Lou Teasdale but, I try." Leia beamed.

"You do more than try." Astrid took a long sip of coffee.

"So, a little birdie told me that you have a date tonight."

She almost choked on the drink. "It's not a date."

"Then what is it?"

"It's strictly business." Astrid hid her blush behind her cup.

"Business?"

"Yeah... I owe him and this was his idea of me paying him back."

"You could just give him money."

"He doesn't need more money, and I need all of mine."

"Fair enough." Leia smiled as the band came into the room.

Hiccup sighed in relief upon seeing Astrid much happier than earlier. "Hey you."

"Hey, how was it?"

"It was fun."

"Glad to hear it." Astrid absentmindedly swirled the coffee in her cup, so absentmindedly that she forgot the cup didn't have a lid. She yelped and looked down to see the purple fabric of her dress covered with the steaming contents of her cup.

Hiccup was suddenly at her side, "Astrid, are you okay?" He was reaching for napkins. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Astrid looked up and inhaled when she noticed how close Hiccup was.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay." He went to dry her dress but stopped short when he realized where she had spilled the drink.

"I'm fine." She glanced over at Leia who was trying (but failing) to hold in a laugh.

"Here," he handed her the napkins. 

Astrid practically slapped his hand away. "No! I-uh-I mean, I can do it. And Leia will help me."

"I will?" 

"Yes you will."

"Yes I will. I'll go grab the stain remover."

"I'll come with you." Astrid got up off the couch and followed her friend out the door. 

Hiccup turned to the others after the door slammed shut. "Was it something I said?"

"Astrid. Please stop hyperventilating." 

"Huh?" Astrid noticed her heavy breathing. "Oh, right, sorry."

Leia got to work dabbing the coffee stain with a towel. "It's okay, you know. To think Hiccup is attractive I mean."

"I don't think Hiccup is attractive."

"So you think he's unattractive?"

"No, I know he is on some level... attractive, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it."

Leia hugged her. "Oh, Astrid. The first step is admitting it."

"I'm not admitting anything. I'm just saying I'm not," Astrid paused to find the right word, "blind."

A huge smile broke out on Leia's face. "Close enough."

**\- - -**

Twenty minutes later Astrid emerged, her dress stain-free. Astrid offered to help Leia pack up but she stylist merely shook her head and said, "You have Eret's mess to clean up, and I'm a big girl, I can handle it." 

Hiccup was worried about Astrid, yet again. He decided that he had every right to worry for a friend, especially when he knew how stressed she was. His next thought shot fear though his heart, _what if she was to busy to go out tonight?_ If she was he would respect it of course, he would offer to help her even. Not that he'd be much help but he could always try.

"What are you doing?" Astrid's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Waiting. For you."

Astrid wanted to slap herself for allowing her heart to skip a beat at those words. "Thank you, but shouldn't you be with the others?"

"They're in the car. Waiting for us."

Astrid paused, thinking of what to say. "Why were you waiting for me?" she said finally.

"I can't just wait for you?"

"Well, yes but, I don't want you to be late."

"Late for what?"

"You have a radio interview in thirty minutes. Didn't I tell you?"

Hiccup thought back to that morning's briefing. Astrid was explaining something and typing into her phone, but Hiccup only noticed how her voice got all silky when she was excited.

"Hello? Hiccup? Were you paying attention this morning?" She took his silence as an answer. "Did you even read the text I sent you?" 

Hiccup opened his messages. 

_From Astrid_

_Today Show - 10 am_

_KISS FM - 1:30 pm_

"Oh right, well that's why I'm driving." Hiccup produced the car keys.

"No, I don't think so." She grabbed the keys from his hand. "I'm driving."

"You don't know your way around Los Angeles yet; _I_ won't get us lost in the Hollywood Hills."

"I've been here before you know. And I have this thing called a smartphone, and it has this thing called GPS."

"GPS is no match for LA drivers." Hiccup held the keys above her head.

"Well, LA is no match for New York drivers." Astrid smirked as Hiccup came up with a response. She jumped and reached the keys. "Ha! I win, I'm driving."

"Now, wait a minute," Hiccup started.

"Actually, _I'm_ driving." Eret's voice broke in. "Hiccup, you are going with everyone else in the Suburban, Astrid and I are going separately." He took the keys from Astrid and pulled her in the direction of his car.

"I don't see why I can't go in the suburban? I always drive with my clients." Astrid stopped. 

"There's no room."

"There's four of them. That thing seats like, eight."

"We'll be more comfortable here." 

"You know, in some places this is called kidnapping." Astrid removed Eret's hand from her arm.

"Astrid I was just–"

"I'm driving with the band. Come if you want but never, and I mean never, try and tell me how to do my job again or you will find yourself out of one quicker than Us Four's newest single hit the top of the charts. And after the stunt you pulled with the venues, you're the last person I want to see right now." Astrid walked to Hiccup. "I'm driving." She got in the car but everyone else stayed outside.

"Hiccup, remind me to never get on her bad side." Tuffnut muttered to his friend.

"Will do," Hiccup replied, equally as flabbergasted.

"Are you getting in the car or am I doing your interview for you too?"

Hiccup sat himself in the front seat, while Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut scrambled for not the middle seat in the back.

"Do you know how to get there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Hiccup I do actually. I had someone else to drive to the Today Show studio before you." Astrid snapped.

"Okay then." Hiccup resigned, throwing a glance of triumph out the window toward Eret. 

**\- - -**

Astrid waited in the lobby. She felt bad for yelling at everyone, but sometimes Eret overstepped his boundaries. _He should have come to talk to me before even thinking about changing anything—but the venue was flooded—that doesn't matter. It's_ my _job to take care of things like that, not his._

"Astrid. What's wrong?" 

Astris hadn't realized that the interview had ended. "Nothing. I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you, it was out of place. I'm here to help you not hurt you."

Hiccup sat on the couch next to her. "Astrid, it's fine. You were upset and we weren't helping and—"

"You don't have to be so gracious. You can fire me if you want, I think you have the authority to do that."

Hiccup reached for Astrid's hand but settled for her shoulder. "I'm not going to fire you. No one is. You've changed so much, hell you might have singlehandedly saved Us Four."

Astrid's breath caught in her throat at the sudden contact. She slapped herself mentally for allowing the butterflies in her stomach to go crazy. "I don't know about that but, thank you for not firing me."

"If you ever get fired or find yourself out of this job, it will not be because of me." Hiccup smiled when relief flashed in his manager's eyes. He wondered for a moment what drew him to Astrid in such a way. Granted, he definitely did not want her to become the next in line of his "conquests" but he did find himself intrigued. And she was also his manager. that could be a problem.

"Hiccup. The others are waiting." 

Hiccup let go of Astrid and stood up awkwardly. "I'll be right there."

Astrid walked toward the door, holding the place where Hiccup held her and missing the warmth.

"Astrid."

"Yes?"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

A huge smile broke out on her face. "Yes, we are."

**\- - -**

The City Walk was crowded, to say the least, so crowded Astrid began to question whether or not it was a good idea to be seen with Hiccup. She stood leaning against a wall waiting for him and scrolling through social media. (Whether she liked to admit it or not, she rather enjoyed monitoring social media platforms for any signs of her clients). To her surprise, there was nothing.

"What are you looking at?" A voice came from behind her, making her jump. She turned and gave whoever it was a good punch in the stomach. They doubled over in pain. "Ow, Astrid... it's me. You don't... I'm not... going to hurt you." He wheezed.

"Oh my Thor, I'm so sorry," she said once she was sure it's was him. "How did you get here without being seen?"

"Simple." He said, wincing as he stood up straight. "I came in disguise." Hiccup smiled as he proudly showed off a blue Dodgers hat and sunglasses.

"Subtle. Isn't it a bit dark to wear sunglasses?" Astrid asked.

"Yes it is, very observant, m'lady."—Astrid blushed at the nickname—"But, that is why," Hiccup put his hand in his pocket and traded the sunglasses for actual glasses. "I brought these." He placed them on his face. 

"Wow, you don't even look like Hiccup. Are those prescription?" Astrid asked as she removed them and put them on her own face. She recoiled when she saw that they were indeed prescription. "You're blind!"

"Yeah thanks," He took the glasses back and put them on. "So where do you wanna go? I mean we have this entire place." 

He offered her his arm.

She took it.

"Not to ourselves, so let's keep it down." 

"Right." He said as they began walking. They were getting a few stares, but if any one recognized him they didn't approach the couple. "So where to?"

"I'm not sure but, for sure I wanna go to the Hot Topic. Get new shirts to take on the trip. Maybe even an Us Four shirt." Astrid nudged him.

"You've certainly come a long way from that plane ride. If you do that, I'll but them for you." Hiccup said. The idea of her becoming an Us Four fan made him happy; he only hoped she didn't kill any of them while they were traveling.

"I have, haven't I? And I can buy my own shirts, thank you very much." Astrid smiled. 

"I know but, take it as my gift to you. As a truce to make up for Tuff and Snotlout and what they might do in the future." Hiccup smiled as Astrid started laughing. "Sorry about that, it only means that they like you."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She looked over at her not-date. She was glad she agreed to this. It was nice. And, as far as she could tell, no one recognized either of them. She mostly worried about someone recognizing Hiccup but, she knew some people too.

"Would you like to eat somewhere? I am starving." Hiccup said.

"I want a burger."

"That was quick."

"Pardon?"

"I just meant, I don't think I've ever date—treated anyone to dinner who decided what they wanted so fast."

"Get used to it, I'm not one of those girls who think eating in front of her dat—guy friends is shameful."

Hiccup smiled at the word 'friend.' "I think I could go for a burger. Smashburger sound alright?"

"Sounds perfect."

They entered the restaurant, only to be met with a crowd seemingly as large as the one outside. The line was almost to the door and every seat was filled, which was normal, for a Friday night. "So many people."

"Yeah, let's keep it low key. Can't have anybody knowing that they're dining with the one and the only Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Astrid whispered. She reached up and pulled his hat down further over his eyes.

"Agreed. I'd like to enjoy this time getting to know my friend." Hiccup whispered back.

The butterflies returned at the word 'friend.' "Maybe I should pay. Just so you don't have to use your card and have to sign and all that jazz." Astrid suggested.

"Nonsense. I invited you so I'm paying. Besides, I'm not totally helpless. I've always got cash on me." He said.

"Fine. Just don't get us caught; the damage control would be a disaster. I might be a good manager, but I'm no miracle worker."

"You're not just a good manager. You're a damn good one." He couldn't stop himself from smiling at watching her smile, it was contagious. In that moment he decided that her smile was his favourite thing about her. 

They spent the rest of the line in silence studying each other and, after a few failed attempts to convince him otherwise, Astrid let Hiccup pay.

"So, tell me about yourself." Astrid said, setting the food down on a table. They finally found a place to sit, but not before Hiccup got a few more stares than Astrid thought necessary.

"Um, what's to tell? The whole world knows everything about me." Hiccup said before taking a bite.

"Then tell me something the whole world doesn't know about you." Astrid took a fry and studied Hiccup. He had this deep-in-thought look written in his green eyes. His hair seems extra fluffy. Sure they had only met a few days ago but friendship is nothing but unpredictable. But she couldn't shake this feeling. Like butterflies. Or dragons.

Hiccup was thinking. He hadn't ever been asked that before, sure there were things no one knew about him, but he didn't necessarily want to make those things public. There were also things only the other three boys knew. Then there were things that were between him and Thor himself. He felt like he could trust her. What could he say? He enjoyed her company. And he got this odd feeling any time she smiled, or laughed, or did anything really. _It's got to be because we've become friends._ "Well, my dad." He started.

"What about him?" She asked taking a bite of her burger and another and another. She hadn't realized she was so hungry.

"Well, he's Stoick the Vast, known for his Vast fourtune, which he acquired by starting Berkian Studios." He stopped to stir his ketchup with a fry. "And that's how I was introduced to music and began to love it and eventually make it."

"Interesting. So Us Four... did your dad just sign you guys? Or did you do the old fashioned get discovered on the internet?" Astrid asked. She was genuinely interested.

"Um, well. I met Ruff and Tuff at a Dagur concert. And Fishlegs has always been my best friend, aside from Dagur of course. Snotlout is my cousin so..." He shrugged. "It kind of just happened. I picked up the guitar in middle school and Fishlegs is a wizard on drums, so we started playing together. When we met Ruff and Tuff at that concert, we immediately got on really well. We discovered that he could play the piano so we asked him if he wanted to join. Snotlout walked in on one of our jam sessions and wanted in."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it was all timing really. Then one day we started writing songs. The song that put us on the map was Perfection, my dad-uh-heard it by accident one day and insisted on signing the artist who wrote it. So he did. But not until we finished high school, we all made a promise that we'd finish. We all graduated from Archipelago High and since then we've devoted ourselves to music. Our first album came out the year after, we toured it and released a second one. And, well the rest is history I guess." Hiccup shrugged again.

"That's incredible, Hiccup." Even if he didn't think so, Astrid was interested.

"Yeah... well, what about you? I gave you my life's story. So, tell me, why talent management?" Hiccup said finishing his fries.

"I remember my mom doing that. I remember her, she used to bring them, her clients, home to meet me. And, even as young as I was, I loved it. I have a photo album full of pictures with people like The Defenders, or Savage the Rapper." Astrid said. She got up to throw her trash away and Hiccup followed. They walked out the door and she continued her story. "When she retired, I was a senior in high school, and I went to NYU for a degree in public relations. Her dream became my dream, not because of the fame or fourtune or meeting all these people, but because of her. My dad used to say she was a sort of super hero because she used to help people and save them from the bad publicity, and I wanted to be just like her." Astrid smiled as she remembered her mom. Her blue eyes and hair like the sun, and the smile that was always on her face.

"That's beautiful, Astrid." Hiccup said. He looked at her, smiling as she went on with her story but not hearing a word. Instead he noticed how her eyes lit up when she smiled and they had this sparkle to them that he couldn't explain. He felt that familiar feeling again. It was warm, just like the friendship blooming between him and Astrid. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he tripped.

"Oh my Thor, Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid started laughing.

"Are you going to keep laughing or are you going to help me?"

"Yes, of course, here." She offered him her hand.

"Thanks. What did I trip on?" He brushed himself off and went to inspect the sidewalk. "I tripped on a box?"

"Yeah." Astrid went to open the lid. "Hiccup, you had better come see this."

Hiccup got closer and saw what she meant. "Kittens?" He gently picked one up from the box. Its fur was so black it looked blue. "Hello there bud, how did you get here?" it mewed softly and pawed at his face in reply.

"Maybe we should call animal control." Astrid, who had picked her own from the litter, stroked its white fur.

Hiccup walked into the nearest store, an ice cream shop. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, sir we're about to close." The cashier was busy cleaning counters.

"I'm not here for ice cream, I-uh, my friend and I just found a box outside your store. It had a litter of kittens in it, are they yours?" Hiccup asked.

The cashier finally turned around. "Kittens?" He eyed the animal squirming in Hiccup's arms. "I don't know anything about kittens. I can call animal control." He reached for his phone.

"No, I mean, I found them so I'll take care of it. Thank you." Hiccup waved and left the store quickly.

"Any luck?" Astrid asked.

"No, he didn't know anything about it."

"Hiccup, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, it's a bad idea."

"But Astrid—"

"There's no place for animals on tours. You have to know that." Astrid looked at the kitten she had chosen. Fur so white she could have sworn it was blue. It mewed and pounced on her shoulders.

"She likes you."

Astrid sighed. "Fine, but we'll take care of them tomorrow." She picked up another one, one with grey fur and Hiccup picked up the other two.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Astrid smiled as they walked away. "I never took you for an animal person."

"My mom's family used to have a farm and I used to visit all the time when I was younger. I loved the animals. When my mom died, her family and my dad had a bit of a falling out so I haven't been back there in years."

"I had no idea."

"I had a childhood too, you know." Hiccup winked.

Astrid's heart skipped a beat again.

So did Hiccup's.


	5. home court advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while. who knew being editor-in-chief of the yearbook would be so much work?  
> enjoy :)

"Kittens? Of all the things you find and bring home it's a litter of kittens?"

Hiccup was sitting in his kitchen, with his dad, being 'talked to'. Needless to say he didn't like the idea of the tiny animals inhabiting a portion of his home.

"Well, it's not like we could've just _left them_." Hiccup said, scandalized by his own words. He was still clutching the black kitten he claimed earlier. On the table between him and his father two more of the animals were sleeping.

Stoick made to reply but something his son said caught his attention. "We?"

"Did I say we?" 

"Yes, you did say we."

Hiccup silently cursed his father's attentiveness. "I-uh-I was... out?" 

"Out with who?" He crossed his arms. "Hiccup, you know—"

"Yes I do know. And I was with our new manager, for your information, if anybody is careful about that kind of thing, it's her." Hiccup huffed. 

There seemed to be news of him dating someone new every week. None of it was true, of course, and most of the fans saw right through it but that doesn't mean it made his life any easier. He knew that it came with the territory and that it existed only to antagonize him. By year three he was able to tune out most of the white noise and focus on the _real_ articles and the worthwhile magazines that actually cared about the facts.

"Ah, and who might that be?" Stoick still had his arms crossed.

"Dad, this is—this is different. Astrid is different. It was just a friendly dinner between... friends." Hiccup paused, contemplating why it came out as more of a question than an answer. "Besides, she owed me one and she needed someone to show her around... and, I don't know, I guess I just thought it'd be nice to get to know her." 

"That's a nice thought, son, but I'm sure she's been here enough times to know her own way around. And is there not some rule against being so close to one's management?"

"Not close in that way." Hiccup muttered.

"I'm just concerned, Hiccup. That's what fathers do, they care for their children, and I don't want to see someone get hurt, especially you." Stoick chose his next words carefully. "All I'm trying to say is that, given your... _lifestyle_ , maybe outings like that should not be made habit."

His father's statement made Hiccup feel too many things at the same time. Somedays it felt like his father believed the crap they wrote about him, deep down he knew that wasn't true but... Hiccup knew what his father was saying not only made sense, but came from a place of love. His mouth opened before it could catch up to his brain's consensus. "Don't you understand that I'm not the person they make me out to be?" Hiccup blurted out and sank deeper into his chair, rousing the sleeping kitten on his lap. "I just wanted a friend, dad, that's all... I thought you of all people would get that. A real friend."

Stoick sighed. While he knew how much his son had been put through, he would never understand what that felt like. After two years of watching him and his three best friends slowly drift apart while being so close together, it was only natural that Hiccup wanted to feel that same connection again. A real friend, just like he said.

And of course he knew that most of what was said about his son was false... how could he not? He raised Hiccup by himself and he had tried to give him the best life possible, wanting so much more for him than the life he chose. Somedays it felt like he failed, but he had never seen Hiccup as happy as when he was performing. Stoick knew who his son was—inside and out, backward and forward, upside down and right side up. He knew that one day he would find the right someone and he would treat her like royalty.

"Hiccup, I do know you. I do know that you're not who they say you are. I believe in you, I trust you, and I love you too much sometimes. Call it an occupational hazard but," he sighed, "I don't ever want you to question that, because that will never change. What have I always said to you?"

"That I can always come home, and I will always be welcome." Hiccup smiled.

"I trust your judgement, son. Bringing kittens into my house doesn't change that fact." 

"Dad, this is more than my judgement. This is more than my image or my career. This is me, my head, and-and my heart." 

Stoick reached forward and gently pet one of the sleeping animals fur, reddish fur. "This isn't about kittens anymore, is it?" He laughed, waking up the kitten. "Oh, sorry about that little guy."

"Maybe it isn't." Hiccup mumbled. There was a pause as he observed his father, a big, Scottish man with a big, red beard, gently play with a tiny red kitten. 

"I think we'll call you... Skullcrusher." Stoick said. The only response he received was the creature leaping on his shoulder and nuzzling his head.

"I feel better when I'm around her, dad. I feel less like a robot and more like me again. I mean, look what she's done for us. It's like we've all come alive again. Hell, we had a not-work related breakfast together the other day. We haven't done that since before our first tour." 

"I am glad to see you guys are getting on like before."

"Better than before I think." Hiccup hummed. _I guess we owe it all to Astrid_ , he thought. It scared him that he didn't mind that fact so much. 

Stoick simply smiled and said, "you should get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hiccup said quietly, thoughts racing too fast to register. "Night dad." He took the black kitten and the other brown one with him to his room.

"He'll figure it out eventually, Skullcrusher, and when he does he's gonna kick himself for taking so long to see it." 

**\- - -**

"You found kittens?" Heather asked from her place on the couch. She hadn't said anything to the other girl until Astrid emerged from her room, the dreamy look in her eyes less prominent but still there. Her cousin waltzed into the apartment, her purse slung over her shoulder and a kitten in each hand. Of course Heather hadn't missed the look in her eyes, it was like they got blue-er, if that was a word. She had placed the then-sleeping animals on the couch and practically skipped into her room.

"Yeah we did. Kind of random, isn't it?" Astrid gave a lopsided smile.

"So, as your _favourite_ cousin, I get first pick of the litter right?" Heather glanced toward the two kittens playing in the corner of the room. "I'd like one to keep me company when you're away on a world tour."

"Of course you do." Astrid replied. She gently scooped up the creatures and placed them on the couch between her and Heather. "This one," she pet the white one, "is mine though, so I guess you don't really have much of a choice." 

"I like gray." Heather said, watching the gray kitten pounce on the white one. "Besides, he's cute."

"I think he's a she actually." Astrid corrected. "That's one of the first things we noticed when we found them."

"Speaking of we..."

"There is no we." Astrid smiled in spite of her best efforts not to. "Friends, Heather. He and I are friends."

"If you say so."

"I do. And I've been meaning to ask you..." Astrid purposely dragged out her sentence. "Fishlegs,"—Heather's face heated up at the name—"told me that he invited you to their photoshoot tomorrow."

"Did he?" Heather tried her best to be nonchalant, but failed.

"He did, which got me wondering... the other day at the party you two seemed to hit it off really well." 

"Did we?"

"Well, I'm no expert but, you two looked pretty chummy."

"I don't think anybody has said 'chummy' since the 1800s."

"You get what I mean. And stop dodging my question."

"I'm not dodging your question. And you dodged my question first."

"Touché." Astrid ate a handful of popcorn. "So are you gonna come? To the shoot?"

Heather shrugged. "I don't know." Her kitten clawed at her leg. "I think maybe I should? But then what does that mean? Or what if it means nothing?" She gingerly picked up the gray animal. "What should I do?" She asked it.

"Do you want to go or not? It's that simple." Astrid smiled as her own pet jumped into her lap. 

"Is it though?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Heather buried her head in kitten fur. "I don't know Astrid. Would it be the right thing to do?"

Astrid sighed, knowing full well what her cousin was feeling. There was a lot at stake in a relationship of any kind with someone like Fishlegs... or Hiccup... or anyone in that industry. "Heather, I haven't been in this business for long, but I've been doing this long enough to have seen too many broken hearts. And I've seen enough broken hearts to know that too often people end up broken because they don't go after what they want. Do what seems right in here," she motioned to her cousin's heart, "before consulting ye old noggin."

Heather smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean who better to consult on the topic."

Astrid wasn't sure whether it was a compliment that she was the guru on celebrity relationships. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, are you going tomorrow?"

"Well..." Heather paused. What this what she wanted? Was it _really_ what she wanted? "I think I will join you." She finally said.

Astrid smiled. "You'll love it."

"What exactly are you supposed to do at a photoshoot?"

"Not much since we're not the one's being photographed, just sit back and watch." Astrid shrugged. "Well, I have a few calls I need to make, maybe some other things, it depends on whatever the boys need."

Her cousin nodded in agreement, thinking about getting to know Fishlegs' world a little more when something in her cousin's statement caught her attention. "Did you just call them 'the boys'? You do know that's what their fans call them, right?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "And how would you know that?"

"I did a little research." They both laughed. "So, how do _you_ know that?"

"I don't think I need to justify myself." 

"Hmm, sure, sure sure." Heather smirked. "So... is there going to be a second date?"

"It wasn't a date Heather, and even if it was, no there wouldn't be a second one."

"Why not? Don't you find him the least bit attractive? You like him! It's obvious."

"He's my client."

Heather resisted the urge to point out the fact that she didn't even have to say his name. She also didn't bring up the fact that Astrid didn't technically deny it. 

"You're dodging questions again." Heather teased. She didn't know why she was even asking. Astrid was easier to read than a Dr. Seuss book. And right then was the happiest she had seen her in the time she had been there. 

"I'm not dodging questions, Heather." Astrid held up her kitten. "Besides, we're just friends. Isn't that right?" She cooed.

"Fine," Heather conceded, "but the minute that changes, _I'm_ the first person you tell."

"Who said anything is going to change?" 

"Nobody." Heather smirked at how well she knew her cousin. 

"I think these girls need some food." Astrid turned her attention to the white animal that was attempting to crawl up her chest, because that little thing had really sharp claws. Definitely not to change the subject.

"Yes, I am _star-ving_."

"I was talking about the animals. Do you think PetSmart is open at this hour?"

Heather checked her phone. "It's nearly midnight, but you know what they say. The city never sleeps."

"I think that's New York."

"It applies here too."

"As a New Yorker, I can firmly tell you that no it does not apply here."

"As a Californian, I can firmly tell you that New York is overrated. LA is where it's at." Heather snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"Well we have Times Square. And Broadway."

"We've got Beverly Hills. And who needs Broadway when you've got all of Hollywood at your fingertips."

"Fine," Astrid said, "but New York is still the city that never sleeps."

"I'll get my keys." Heather said laughing. 

"Let me go grab my bag." Astrid left the room, musing about what to name her pet.

"She'll figure it out eventually. I just hope it's not too late." Heather drawled to her own pet which let out a high pitched mew in response.

**\- - -**

The next morning was chilly. Both girls were up and out the doors by ten in order to be on time.

This particular shoot happened to be for tour promo, so they definitely needed the best backdrop money could buy. Naturally they chose the observatory; the breathtaking view of the city and the Hollywood sign in the distance made it perfect for the occasion.

Astrid parked the car a few yards from the security line. "Ready?" She asked her cousin. 

"I think so." Heather would never admit this out loud, but Astrid knew she was nervous. She could tell. 

"Then let's go." They walked to the security guards, who stopped them and asked for ID. "She's with me," Astrid said, flashing her ID card to one of the guards. He nodded and let them through.

"Astrid!" Hiccup was walking toward them, looking more like he was going to the ball than just getting his picture taken. 

"Hey you." She said.

"Hi. And Heather, I'm glad you decided to come. I know Fishlegs will be happy; he's over there in makeup."

Both Hiccup and Astrid ignored how a faint blush was present on her cheeks as Heather said, "I'll go check on him then," and walked toward the trailer.

"How did your dad take to the kittens?" Astrid asked.

"Remarkably well actually. He took one and named it 'Skullcrusher'." He added a roar, making Astrid laugh. "So where are yours?"

"Home, sleeping."

"Like I'd like to be right now." Hiccup yawned and stretched, slightly wrinkling his shirt in the process. 

"You're wrinkling your shirt," Astrid said as she made to smooth out the lines. She stopped short. "Uh, I'm sure Leia can handle it."

"Yeah, I was just on my way to see her." Hiccup commented, despite the fact that he was camera ready.

"I'll join you then, if you don't mind, that is." 

"With you, I never do." He smiled.

"Astrid!" Somebody called. The pair soon saw who that somebody was. "Astrid, thank Thor you're here. They want to move the shoot up to now instead of in an hour because the photographer is double booked." Eret came up to them, red in the face and panting, clearly panicking.

"Oh, um." Astrid thought for a moment. "That's fine, where is she? Maybe I can work something out... in the mean time, expedite hair and makeup." She turned to Hiccup. "I gotta go—"

"I know. Do your thing, Astrid." He smiled and made his way toward the refreshments where he found Tuffnut with a plate piled high with donut holes. "Hey, Tuff."

"Hiccup, have you tried these donuts? They're _divine_." Tuff sang.

"Not yet." Hiccup said, dejected.

Tuff paused his chewing. "You okay, Hiccup?"

"Hmm? Yeah of course." He smiled. "Just nervous I guess."

Tuff didn't press the subject further even though he knew that Hiccup never got nervous for photoshoots. 

Snotlout came up to them. "What do you think guys?"

"Looking good, Snot my man." Tuff whistled.

"We were thinking a Danny Zuko meets Prince Charming." Snotlout smoothed the white button-up and popped the collar of the leather jacket. 

"You really make that combination work, Snotlout." Hiccup added. 

"I know." Snotlout struck a pose. 

Astrid stuck her head in the tent. "Save it for the shoot, Zuko. It's time."

They all walked out of the tent and toward the steps, where Fishlegs and Heather were waiting.

"What have you two been up to?" Snotlout asked as they neared the couple. 

"Nothing, just catching up." Fishlegs answered. 

"Time for catching up is over, I'm afraid." Astrid walked up and gave each of the boys a once over. "The photographer is double booked so this might be the fastest shoot in photoshoot history, but that just means more time to yourselves today. Try and work with her, she's frazzled and stressed, but she's just doing her job, okay?" She waved a lady holding the camera over, "let's get started?"

The lady nodded and began directing the boys on where to go as Astrid dragged Heather toward a nearby tent.

Astrid slumped into a chair with a sigh. 

"What does that sigh mean?" Heather asked, eyes still trained on a certain blond boy.

"It means, 'crisis averted.'"

"Astrid!"

She sighed again, "I knew I spoke too soon." 

"Astrid," Eret came jogging over.

"What's happened now?"

"They found us, our security is overwhelmed." 

"It's manager time, cuz." Heather winked.

"On my way." Astrid lingered a moment in her chair but then snapped into action. "Grab the guards from the observatory, they should be just up those stairs." 

Eret nodded and ran off.

She got up and made her way to a group of thirty or so photographers and reporters. "Excuse me?" She said. "What do you think you're doing? You're trespassing on city property and I think it's time you leave..."

Hiccup's gaze drifted toward where Heather and Astrid were sitting... or supposed to be sitting. He glanced around, a little too frantically for his own taste, looking for his manager. He waved to get Heather's attention, earning a sharp, "Don't move!" from the photographer. Astrid was talking to a group of people, he noticed, paps from the looks of them. From where he stood, they could have been bloodhounds on a scent and Hiccup wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. The band's security and the observatory security stood behind her, looking intimidating he assumed since he only saw the back of their heads.

The interaction ended a few minutes later with security escorting the group off the set. 

When the shoot was over, Hiccup resolved to ask her if she was okay. Of course he knew that she was fine, after all there isn't much that can shakeAstrid Hofferson's nerves of steel, but he felt it was right to check up on her. That's what friends are for, right?

"Hey, what happened back there?" A makeup free Hiccup asked.

"Same old same old really. Nothing I couldn't handle." Astrid stopped packing the things Leia needed help with and faced him, "why? Were you worried about me? How sweet."

"What? No, I just thought I should check up on you... like friends do."

Astris started laughing, seeing that her sarcasm was lost on him. "Hiccup, I was kidding."

Hiccup admired her smile. "Oh, right, well..."

"It really is sweet of you to check up on me, but it takes more than that to shake me." 

"Of course, I know that." 

An awkward silence fell over them as Astrid went back to packing clothes.

"We're all heading out for Italian later." Hiccup blurted after a moment. 

A chorus of, "we are?" came from behind him as Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuff entered the room, Heather on their tail.

Hiccup sent a pointed look at them. 

"We are." Fishlegs caught on. "Do you want to join us?"

"I'd love to. Up for it, Astrid?" Heather asked.

"I'd love to but someone's got to plan this tour."

"You can't plan on an empty stomach." Hiccup elbowed her gently, egging her on.

"Well..." Astrid pondered the unholy length of the to-do list sitting in her notes. She really should get that done, especially with tour starting Friday. Of course, there was always Eret that she could delegate to, even if things were... weird since the radio interview incident. _Am I even hungry?_ she asked herself. Her stomach answered that question for her. She sighed. "I think my stomach wins this round. Where are we going?"

"Camicazi's." Hiccup answered. "It's this great place we found once when we were running from fans."

"Great," Astrid eyed Eret a few yards away waving her over. "Uh, you go on ahead. I have to take care of something really quickly. You can wait in the car if you'd like, Heather." She absentmindedly handed Heather her keys and made her way over to Eret.

"Hiccup, no. Let her handle this." Fishlegs said, as he and Tuff each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him in the direction of the cars.

Astrid slowly walked toward her assistant, not knowing what to expect. He gave her a smile and greeted her warmly. "Hey."

"Hi."

"So, I know today was hectic and all, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I gathered as much." 

"Listen, Astrid, I'm-I'm... I apologize for the way I acted at the show. Changing venues without telling you, hotel arrangements, song sets, all of it. But most of all, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I was stressed and anxious and something about the way Hiccup was acting just didn't sit right with me." He sighed and pulled his ponytail tighter. "Can you forgive me?"

"Thank you for the apology, Eret." Astrid's features softened slightly despite the frown that was forming. "And yes, I can forgive you. Just please, remember our professional boundaries." She chose to ignore the comment about Hiccup for the moment because she was eager to get to lunch.

"Of course, of course." Eret was visibly relieved. He was, however, disappointed because he knew that right after their conversation Astrid was going to dinner with the band—with Hiccup. He felt excluded, yes, but that wasn't quite the right word for the burning feeling in his chest. "Oh, speaking of venues... the paperwork for the change, all done properly this time, is waiting back at the studio."

"They couldn't fix the leak, huh?"

"No, not in time for Friday." Eret said. "And the shipping company called, they're trying to raise the price for shipping the equipment. Apparently the stage and the scaffolding can't be counted as one item."

"I guess spaghetti will have to wait. I'll meet you at the studio." Astrid thought about her rumbling stomach. She had plenty of days where she was simply too busy to have a full meal when she worked with Lady Mala, but who knew they'd happen more often here? She chalked it up to working with a "bigger" music act and went to break the news to Heather. 

Eret walked in the direction of his car, feeling just a bit better about himself than before. He knew that, because of the nature of their job, spaghetti wasn't always the most practical thing for people with real jobs like himself and Astrid. In a way he had a bit of an upper hand on Hiccup because he knew Astrid's work better and he knew that sometimes the unexpected happens and one's lunch date might just have to get cancelled. Eret also knew that work always came first for someone like Astrid. 

And he could add that little fact to his home court advantage. 


End file.
